Game Girl
by Agent S7
Summary: Buttercup's new WBox game finally arrives! But she seems to have some problems playing it...


Game Girl  
By Secret7 (A/N: Sorry I haven't gotten to work on Ice Eternal lately. I've had the CATS testing My school's equivalent of the SAT and writing portfolios. By  
the time you read this, I'll probably be finished with Chapter 6.)  
  
"YES!" Buttercup squealed in delight. "IT'S FINALLY COME IN THE MAIL!"  
She squeezed the package, hard.  
"IT'S HERE AT LAST!" she yelled with glee.  
"Umm...Buttercup?" asked a tired voice.  
"Yeah?" She said excitedly.  
"It's 6:00 in the morning." said the Professor's worn out voice.  
"SO?" she asked indignantly. "LAST MORNING, you signed THIS CONTRACT that allows me to play the W Box whenever I want!"  
"That's what it was? I thought I was subscribing to 'Boring Professor's Weekly.'" he answered tiredly.  
"Yes, it was! How could it not be? Now, my sweet..." She turned to the package and ripped it open. It was a game. The game she'd been waiting all spring to play. The one which she had to wait for 2 years allowance for.  
"I HAVE IT! I HAVE 'TWISTED IRON 3D'!!!" she yelled, zipped over to the W Box and put it in.  
  
"Evil Scary Inc. Presents:  
A Freaky Logo Production  
Directed by Chang Mih"  
  
The game began. Pure, unrestrained, violence in total 3D graphics.  
"Whoa," Buttercup stammered as a head whizzed past her.  
Now it was getting REALLY realistic! You could see the graphics on everything! Details, details, details! It was so cool!  
"WHOA," Buttercup exclaimed.  
It was like she was IN "Twisted Iron"! She was actually fighting guys and--  
"WHOA!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup screamed.  
She looked around. She was no longer inside the Well-Animated confines of her home, but inside a junkyard of death and doooooom. Well, that's what the sign said.  
"Junkyard of Death and Dooooom?" she whispered to herself. "That's where...Twisted Iron takes place..."  
She was in the game. Everything was exactly real. She picked up the life bar and smiled.  
"These graphics are getting more realistic all the time," she said to herself. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion.  
"OPPONENT ONE!" A voice boomed. "EDDY CHAINSAWHANDS!"  
Abruptly, a guy ran out with huge chainsaws for hands.  
"Oh crap."  
Buttercup backed away. She tried to fly up, but she couldn't. Her powers were gone. As she backed into the pile of junk, she looked up, seeing two green eyes staring down.  
"Hello, Buttercup," the lighthearted voice said.  
"You!"  
"Yes, it's me. You know, video games are bad for your health."  
A flying chainsaw zoomed past Buttercup.  
"See?"  
In front of Buttercup was Twisted Iron's biggest, baddest villain. Eddy Chainsaw hands. And he shot chainsaws.  
Buttercup jumped through the air, chainsaws blasting left and right. An idea came to her. She grabbed a chainsaw, and flung it at Eddy.  
"YARGH!" it screeched.  
Buttercup grinned. It was working.  
She grabbed more of the Throwing Chainsaws and threw them back. Finally, the boss lifebar was down, as a chainsaw violently connected with Eddy's torso.  
"You DON'T win!" yelled a nasty voice.  
"What?" asked Buttercup. But she already knew.  
A giant, devil-like figure flew down from the sky, landing in the center of the junkyard. It's true voice appeared.  
"DIE, LITTLE BUTTERCUP!" Him yelled, then laughed a gleeful laugh. "It looks like it's GAME OVER for you! You can't win by fighting me, and you know it!"  
Buttercup stared at herself. She couldn't. The chainsaw battle had totally worn her out. But maybe she didn't NEED to fight.  
Suddenly, Buttercup slided to the left. To the right. Crouched. Twisted her body around. Jumped forward, then backward.  
"Cheat Activated!" said a voice.  
"Heheheheh..." laughed Buttercup. "Modern gamers don't even bother to actually PLAY games. They cheat."  
"What? I never cheated when I played Pac-M--"  
WHAM!  
The anvil connected with Him's face.  
"GAME DEFEATED!" An annoying voice yelled. "TIME TO GO BACK TO REALITY, NERD!"  
"Hey!" shouted Buttercup. "I am NOT a--"  
ZEEEEP!!  
  
"Buttercup? Buttercup?" whispered the Professor.  
"Uhhhhn..." She woke up from her sleep. All a dream.  
"A package came for you in the mail." he whispered.  
Buttercup's eyes widened. She flew downstairs and smashed the W-Box into tiny little "W"'s.  
"Buttercup..." said the Professor, staring down at the wreckage that once was a game system. "You have some explaining to do."  
"Game Over..." Buttercup muttered.  
  
GAME OVER  
(THE END) 


End file.
